Forum:So many logs...
Am I the only one who has a problem with so many new logs being uploaded? Please don't take this as being a stab at Danik. Even though he's the only one uploading so many logs, it's not about him, it's at the concept. Do we really need to have this many logs uploaded? If so, we might seriously need to start thinking about breaking up the log article into smaller articles. There's nothing I've come to dislike more with wiki's than the concept of cramming as much stuff onto one article as is humanly possible. If I have to scroll more than like, a page just to get through a TOC, I just don't even want to go on. Another problem I have is that a lot of these logs don't have original dates, making it difficult to organize them chronologically. Thoughts? --SW1 Kyle 03:28, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :-I'm not against Danik doing it, persay, but they're not his logs... more to the point, the people whose logs these are are no longer on, or affiliated with, the MUSH!!!. _That's_ the part that bugs me... these are people who have either left or moved on from the MUSH and don't seem to give a care as to what's being done regarding the logs in question. They're not contributing any effort, they're not spending hours cleaning and posting them... but we are! : With that said, I think we should create "archive" listings, such as Roleplay Logs from 8 ABY, and so on... keeping Roleplay Logs (the current one) as the primary. As a year closes, we just move the Roleplay Logs article/page to the appropriate year archive, and clean off the primary page to start a new listing. -- Hawke / Rtufo 04:07, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :-- : Subpages. Let's archive older logs to subpages of the Roleplay Logs article. It's simple enough to go to Roleplay Logs/8 ABY, and seems cleaner as well. Having these logs is important and goes to one of the core reasons we started this wiki: to have an accurate, centralized record of MUSH history. The fact that these people are no longer actively affiliated with the MUSH makes it even more important makes it more important to gather these logs while we can...they're not around to tell us what happened. Is it work to gathering, posting, and organizing these logs? Sure. Is it meaningless work? Definitely not. -- Xerxes 12:13, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :-- :Yeah, subpages is a good idea. What I could do is put links to the subpages under an Archive header, and just move them all to new pages. Any complaints with this or shall I go ahead and proceed? --SW1 Kyle :-- :Go for it. -- Xerxes 18:30, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :-- :What Xerxes said. I consider all these logs, past and present, to be of historical value to the MUSH and adding to the story. I don't mind the work it takes to post them and format them for the Wiki; I want to do it. I want a complete record of the MUSH's story stretching back as far as possible. Like Xerxes said, that's the whole point of the Wiki. So yes, let's break down the page into subpages for archival purposes. Also, Luke, the majority of those dates aren't original - most of the logs come with a year, which I then use to plug in the ABY date, and a lot also come with MM/DD/YY, like all the Joir logs. The few that don't have any date aren't that difficult to pinpoint - I use the context of the log to figure out the date. If it's Simone Drake and Sabbathius Osbourne interrogating Han Solo on Etti IV while the Empire and NR stand off in space, it's got to be 6 ABY. All the logs I posted are in chronological order - if you go down the list of Jessalyn logs on the main page, those are all in chronological order, as with Simone Drake, Tsaran Joir, Simone Drake, and Morganna Tazecks. They're listed chronologically within their character's list - however, in the overall chronology, we just have to take a bit of creative license to plug them in according to their year (at least for the ones that don't come with an exact date). --Danik Kreldin 18:37, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :-- :Sounds awesome to me. I'll probably do the archival links tomorrow, and from that point on, Danik, feel free to take a look as I move stuff over and shift stuff around to make better chronological sense within each year. I may have been around for a lot of this as Skeezix, but I can't remember most of it. Thanks, college. --SW1 Kyle 21:49, 14 March 2007 (UTC)